


More Expresso, Less Depresso

by katicsfx



Series: Obligatory Au's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry is Henrietta, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heri for short, Kinda, M/M, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tags Are Hard, The Golden Trio, They all work in a shop, just go with it, self depreciating humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicsfx/pseuds/katicsfx
Summary: Heri Potter didn't ask for much in life, knowing that she would never get her way. When she found herself working for Rapid Refreshments with a few other Hogwarts students after the war to help raise charitable money, she didn't think it would be a problem. She's been cooking since she was four, after all, she knew her way around a kitchen. If she ever had to ask some sort of higher power for anything in life, it would be this areshole's name (not that she would admit it out loud). Guess her friends laughter means they are enjoying this more than she is.(Alternativley; after the war, Heri and the rest of the graduated eighth-year students are raising funds to start fixing the magical community, Heri meets a familiar face on the way. Now if only she could remember his name.)





	More Expresso, Less Depresso

**Author's Note:**

> Note for the story, everyone in Heri's year has had their gender swapped around, so Ron is Rhona, Neville is Neeva, so on and so forth.

"Welcome to Rapid Refreshments and Flying Fare, today's special is our three for one Dark Mark Lollies. What can I get for you today?" Heri Potter asked as the bane of her existence smiled down at her amusedly.

"I'll take a Large pumpkin juice, a bottled Gillywater," He paused as he looked at the menu, "and today's special if you will. All to go."

"Yeah, and lemme guess," she spoke as she leaned forward, "You want me to put Viktor Krum on the order name today, or are you repeating Tuesdays name, Mr. Schmoldemort."

Heri Potter didn't ask for much in life, knowing that she would never get her way. When she found herself working for Rapid Refreshments with a few other Hogwarts students after the war to help raise charitable money, she didn't think it would be a problem. She's been cooking since she was four, after all, she knew her way around a kitchen. If she ever had to ask some sort of higher power for anything in life, it would be this areshole's name (not that she would admit it out loud).

She heard a chuckle from Theodora as she came to pick up the next batch. Guess her friends laughter means that at least someone is enjoying this more than she is.

The man in front of her tsked as a smirk played his lips, "Identity fraud is a real problem or didn't you hear, Ministry's been cracking down hard on that."

Heri put on a face of mock shock as she gasped dramatically, "Does this mean I get the real-life name now?" she laughed as she grabbed a cup and a marker.

"Marcus Flint. Dont misspell it, now."

"Flint? Slytherin Quidditch Captain right?" she asked as she wrote the name down.

Marcus nodded, "Y'know, we would've won the cup if it weren't for you."

Heri snorted, "You could've kept it, I don't even know how I survived those matches."

"Wood always said it was Potter Luck keeping you alive for those matches."

Heri threw a grin at him before turning to grab the rest of his order. "One large Pumpkin juice, a bottled Gillywater, and today's special to go for one Marcus Flint. Your total is 9 Gallons, 7 Sickles.

Marcus left the money on the counter on top of a slip of paper, "hope to see you around Potter, it's dull seeing you behind a counter every day." he called before he was off and Heri was taking the next customer.

 

 

Heri breathed a sigh of relief as the last person filed out the store, prompting her friends to chuckle. She turned and threw herself at her friends Neeva Longbottom and Rhona Weasley before Hermes could come and scold the three girls.

"Pile on Heri!" Deanna Thomas hollered as she jumped the counter and rammed into the shrieking trio, pulling them to the ground as Shayla Finnegan turned the corner with a grin.

"Honestly Girls!" another voice called and the giggling quartet looked up to see a bemused Hermes Granger standing in the doorway, apron in hand, "Can't I leave you alone for one minute without you all ending up on the floor." he teased, his mouth quirking upwards.

"Come off it Hermy, you hate the job more than we do!" Rhona called to her boyfriend of three months as she shoved Neeva onto Heri.

Hermes scoffed as he and Shayla began to help their respective girlfriends of the floor, leaving Neeva and Heri to mockingly swoon after the couples.

"Oy, Potter!" The giggling girl turned to see the Malfoy heiress sitting with the other Slytherin workers of Rapid Refreshments waving her over.

She made her way over with a smile, "Hey Troy, Desmond! Whaddya need Delphi?"

"We heard you finally got a name out of Your mystery person." Delphini Malfoy grinned cheekily.

"Yeah! And I would've gotten it sooner if you had told me!" Heri exclaimed as the boys laughed loudly gathering the attention of the room's occupants.

"Didya think I would forget my old Quidditch captains name that easily?" Delphini teased good-naturedly as Heri pushed the taller girl, "whaddya think of him then?"

Heri fought back a blush as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket, "well he's not the prettiest out there, but that can be my job." she joked as she toyed with the paper.

Owl me sometime? Address it to Flint Estate -M


End file.
